Al Otro Lado del Mundo
by eterna soledad
Summary: ........Que pasaria si la persona que mas amas se tiene que ir de tu lado x un tiempo, apoyarias que se vaya?, se desvanecera el amor por la distancia o sobrevivira a pesar de todo........


No dejaba de chispear, el sol aún perezoso se escondía entre las nubes, suaves gotas se deslizaron entre las lánguidas hojas de los árboles. La mañana era fresca, olía a tierra húmeda, el rocío aún cubría los pastos y adornaba a los jazmines. Algunos pajarillos trinaban escondiéndose entre las ramas, un polluelo desde el cálido nido, de ves en cuando, sacaba su cabecita y volvía a meterla al sentir las gotitas de agua; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro el polluelo le era gracioso, pronto su vista se fijó en el cielo se recargó en el pilar de la puerta. La melancolía invadió su ser lentamente, pensó un poco en lo cruel que era cortarle las alas al ave libre...

- Buenos días – le saludó Haruka dándole un tierno beso – No oí a qué hora te levantaste-

La joven sólo sonrió y continuó su labor analítica, su acompañante notó cierto reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos; entró en la casa, se colocó una chamarra y le llevó otra a su compañera.

- Te amo – le musitó en el oído mientras le ponía la chamarra

No quería ver a Michiru en la cocina, así que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de inmediato. Sacó unas cacerolas, haría unos waffles con miel, bostezó y comenzó su trabajo.

Sirvió el desayuno y colocó una hermosa rosa en la mesa. Michiru se sentó a desayunar, sonrió complacida y comenzó a comer sus waffles de rara apariencia

- Es hermosa nuestra casa de descanso – comentó Haruka para romper el silencio

Michiru parecía ida no le prestó mucha atención y siguió desayunando

- ¿Tan mal cocino?-

La joven salió de su ensimismamiento y negó con la cabeza

- ¿Todo marcha bien? – dijo en tono preocupado

La chica volvió a negar

- No nada marcha bien... – guardó silencio

- Cocino mal, el jugo no sabe bien y algo olvidé ¿Verdad?... creo que sacar al perro...-

Michiru sonrió, odiaba que Haruka sacara conjeturas antes de tiempo y más de ese tipo

- ...Qué puede ser tan malo para que estés tan melancólica-

- Un adiós-

Haruka soltó el cubierto y sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, pronto desvió el terma

- Sí un adiós a este hermoso lugar – dijo inquieto

- Recibí contestación de la Universidad de Oxford... en eso he estado pensando-

- ¿Te aceptaron?-

- Sí...pero no voy a ir... ya le he dado muchas vueltas... no voy a ir...-

Hacía unos meses, no sabía por qué, su mente se había centrado en la Universidad de Oxford, quizá porque significaba todo un reto, un imposible a lograr y hacía dos días había recibido una respuesta satisfactoria; no se lo esperaba, se había sentido tan dichosa, el triunfo le sonreía de nuevo y después de todo porque no era una muchacha muy inteligente. El problema estaba en lo lejano de la universidad no podía obligar, ni siquiera pedir a Haruka que le acompañara en su aventura o que le esperara esos cuatro años. Pensó en el abismo fatal, en la inmensa distancia, el largo tiempo, no encontró solución, tendría que escoger entre la dicha del amor o la gloria de la realización, había optado por lo primero.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a ir? – Haruka fijó su vista en los ojos azules de la joven como intentando indagar en lo más profundo de su ser

- Porque no quiero dejarte... es mucho tiempo...-

- Nos veremos muy seguido – argumentó intentando animarla

- ¡¿Ah si?! Oxforshire está en Inglaterra, en el otro lado del mundo-

- Soy malo en geografía, pero eso no importa, mejor nos vamos a vivir a Inglaterra-

Michiru arqueó la ceja

- ¿Dejarás los autos¿Dejarás tu futuro, tu, tu, todo?-

- Lo dejaría todo por ti-

Haruka estaba diciendo frases sin pensar lógicamente, sonaba tan fácil, empacar y marcharse. Se encogió de hombros y su rostro dibujó una ligera sonrisa de ingenuidad, no sabía que hacer quería animar a su compañera, era una gran oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, nunca razonó lo que eran cuatro años.

- Estamos hablando de cuatro años¿sabes cuánto es eso? 48 meses, 1460 días... es un cambio radical, un país distinto, de costumbres y lengua diferentes...-

- Estamos hablando de tu futuro, de una oportunidad que sólo se presenta una vez... – le interrumpió el joven rubio - ... Además entonces para qué escribiste.-

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, la respuesta era clara, lo tomó a la ligera, no pensó que sería aceptada y menos que su ingreso sería inmediato

- No voy a ir... preguntaste la causa esa es...me entristecí por nada, porque NO ME VOY-

Haruka no dijo más, eso deseaba oír.

La siguiente semana fue un poco ajetreada. El viernes Haruka se encontró la carta de la Universidad ¡Qué oportunidad tan buena tenía Michiru! Su amada era una persona muy sensata pero ahora no estaba usando la cabeza, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad y menos por el, así que se encargaría de convencerle a que aceptara.

El fin de semana fue desgastante, sin embargo había conseguido hacerla recapacitar en su decisión

- Podemos vernos en vacaciones... el primer año será difícil, para el segundo...-

- Aún más si no es que ya me olvidaste – contestó la joven de cabellos color turquesa

- ¡No! Escúchame y luego opinas. Para el segundo me iré a Inglaterra contigo, tengo un año para arreglarlo todo, estamos hablando de un año solamente y será menos por las vacaciones y asuetos en que nos veremos-

- Tienes tu futuro en Japón...-

- Es lo mismo correr autos aquí que al otro lado del mundo... un auto es auto aquí y en todos lados-

El argumento no le satisfizo mucho. Sin embargo ella deseaba, muy en el fondo, ir a la Universidad de Oxford

Pronto quedó todo acordado, partiría a Inglaterra en un mes, Haruka la alcanzaría el año siguiente. El mes se fue volando y los preparativos fueron acelerados: papeleo, empacar, trámites aburridos y la fecha de despedida llegó

- No me olvides ¿quieres? – le dijo el joven rubio

- Nunca en mi corazón siempre estarás – contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa

- Escríbeme-

- A diario... cuídate y PORTATE BIEN-

Sus ojos se encontraron, se sonrieron, un cálido y fuerte abrazo, querían llorar... Qué difícil es decir adiós al ser amado aún cuando sólo es temporal. El vuelo fue anunciado, tomó su maleta y volvió a abrazar a su amor

- No más melancolías, no más tristezas, es temporal tontita – le consoló Haruka. Guardó silencio, un nudo horrible se le formó en la garganta, dio un suspiro y sonrió

Michiru no pudo soportarlo más, no quería irse sin el, no se iba a ir y punto; una lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, se aferró a su amor y escondió el rostro en su pecho

- No llores nos veremos muy pronto... los días se van rapidísimo-

Subió al avión, con la mano se despidió y ya que el avión hubo despegado, Haruka se sentó a sosegar su alma, simplemente no iba a soportar la separación

El primer mes fue para Haruka insoportable, llegaba a casa, no había más que soledad y vacío, nadie que le recibiera, que le preguntara cómo estaba o le diera palabra alguna de aliento. Se sentó a escribirle a su amada, no sabía qué poner no quería que notara cuanta falta le hacía ni la tristeza que le invadía, debía animarla, qué escribir.

Para Michiru el primer mes fue lleno de emociones y nuevas experiencias, conocer el nuevo país, la universidad, pronto hizo amigos. A veces en la soledad de su recámara anhelaba a Haruka, a veces soñaba con el y cada que se sentía triste recordaba sus palabras " Nos volveremos a ver, no es para siempre... Te amo" sí tenía alguien que al otro lado del mundo le amaba y pronto estarían juntos

Una tarde le llamó, deseaba oír su voz.

- Diga Haruka habla y no tengo tiempo – contestó molesto

- Soy yo Michiru – hubo un profundo silencio - ¿Estás ahí? Hola...hola

- Eh si soy yo Haruka ¿Cómo Estás?

- Bien solo hablaba para decirte cuanto te amo…

- Y yo a ti – dijo fríamente

- ¿Cómo has estado?--

- Bien – de nuevo silencio

- ¿Estas molesto?-

- No-

- ¿Y los autos?-

- Bien-

- Te extraño-

- También yo-

Seco, frío, cortante así fue la breve plática de aquel día.

Acostumbraba escribirle a diario, no le contaba gran cosa, en cambio Michiru siempre se explayaba, le contaba a detalle cada uno de sus días.

Se suponía que el mes que venía Michiru viajaría a Japón, pero habían sucedido imprevistos y sus estudios le impedían viajar así que llamó a Haruka para comunicárselo

- Diga habla Haruka-

- Hola cariño-

- ¡Hola!-

- Tengo malas noticias-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Hubo contratiempos y no podré ir el mes que viene a Japón... quizá dentro de tres meses-

- Uhmmm-

- Quisiera verte, te extraño...-

- Uhmmm... yo a ti... pronto nos veremos... te amo-

Días después uno de los empleados le entregó una carta de Japón que venía en calidad de urgente, de inmediato la abrió, era de Haruka, una carta muy extensa donde le decía, en resumen, que no iría para el siguiente año a reunirse con ella. Tenía pensado viajar a EU, no supo qué pensar estaba perpleja, explicaciones vagas cuestiones de política de la escudería, imposible traslado a Inglaterra, no podía dejar los autos. La separación sería para largo.

Toda la noche estuvo llorando, era su culpa por qué se dejó convencer, la vida no era nada sin su gran amor, de qué valía una gran carrera si no tenía amor, si no tenia a Haruka. Haruka tenía mucha razón en su carta, no había más así que se decidió y le llamó, no se quedaría cuatro años lejos de su amor; no le interesó qué hora fuera en Japón marcó...

- Diga Residencia del vicio, digo Residencia Tenoh – contestó una voz de mujer

Michiru checó su reloj, en Japón debía ser media noche

- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó Michiru molesta

- ¿Con quién desea hablar?-

- Comuníqueme con Haruka Tenoh-

- ¿Quién le va hablar?-

- Michiru Kaioh-

- Espere por favor...-

Oyó risas, ruido y música, parecía haber una fiesta

- Hola ¿quién habla? – contestó Haruka feliz de la vida

- ¡Hablaba! – gruño y colgó. De la culpa pasó a la furia, ella llorando desconsolada y Haruka divirtiéndose.

Haruka quería darse de topes en la pared, tanto le había costado escribir la carta, no esperaba que le llamara y menos en el preciso momento en que la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo. A primera hora depositó una nueva carta al correo, por internet simplemente no le respondía.

A esas fechas su querido Haruka ya debía tener boletos y maleta preparada, pensó Michiru mientras abría la carta recién llegada, estaba fechada dos semanas atrás qué rápido es el correo pensó y comenzó a leerla, era una explicación de la fiesta, la cual había sido una despedida de soltero de uno de sus amigos, tenía que ser razonable, no pudo negarse, tenía una casa grande y sólo vivía el. También le pedía que contestara los e – mail y que se dejara de celos y tonteses. Le dio la fecha de su partida a EU, regresaba en seis meses, también le comunicó que se desquiciaría y de EU tomaría un avión a Inglaterra así que un día le llegaría de sorpresa. Michiru lo dudó, mas valía no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Días después, sin más dejó de escribirle, no había e – mail, no había correo, no contestaba el teléfono; lo último que había sabido de el había sido que dos días antes de partir a EU renunció a la escudería.

Toda la mañana estuvo angustiada qué habría sucedido, sino sabía nada en dos días más tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón, no podía pensar en otra cosa, bajó por las escaleras principales y chocó con un joven

- Disculpe venía distraída – dijo haciendo una genuflexión para recoger los cuadernos

- Siempre vives en la luna... en quién estará pensando-

Los cuadernos se le volvieron a caer, reconoció la voz, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los alegres ojos verdes de Haruka. No supo qué decir sólo le abrazó con fuerza

- Señorita estas demostraciones afectuosas acaban en romances ¿Lo sabía?-

- Señor es usted el ser más despreciable y tramposo que he conocido-

- Usted tiró los libros no yo – dijo fingiendo inocencia, se agachó y los recogió

Michiru hizo una mueca juguetona de desaprobación

- Hablo de la razón para no avisarme que venía, he estado sufriendo toda la semana como no se imagina-

- No hace daño sufrir – sonrió burlon – y si le avisé ¿recuerda? La carta... desquiciarme de amor... y he venido a secuestrarla-

- Ja ¿Cree que no tengo quién me proteja?-

Haruka la abrazó de nueva cuenta y la acorraló contra la pared

- Este es un secuestro, no grite y siga mis órdenes-

- Mmmmm... suena muy amenazante pero... poco creíble-

- Camine y no intente pedir auxilio, está atrapada en mis brazos – acto seguido le sujetó juguetonamente

- Tengo asuntos – dijo provocativa

- Tenía... camine-

Salieron del lugar y fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad

- ¿Y qué sucedió?-

- ¿De qué?-

- Los autos-

- ¡Ah!... Renuncié... ahora estoy en la Escudería Ferrari de Londres-

- ¡Haruka¿enloqueciste? – contestó sorprendida

- Hasta ahora lo notó señorita, yo qué culpa tengo que cause ese efecto en mí-

Michiru frunció el ceño

- Sabes el riesgo que corres de perderlo todo...-

- No pasa nada soy un genio y lo tengo TODO bajo control-

La chica le miró desconfiada checó su reloj

- Hablando de locuras y control tengo que volver a la Universidad-

- Eso sí que NO primero me paga el rescate... mmmmm... pensándolo bien mejor lo olvido – dijo con desdén

- ¡Olvidarlo! Insinúa que NADIE PAGARÁ por mí-

Haruka se encogió de hombros y sonrió burlon

La noche era preciosa, las luces de la ciudad bañaban al oscuro panorama, se detuvieron en la carretera y se fueron a un paraje solitario desde donde se podía observar la ciudad. Abrió la botella de vino, puso un poco de música del estereo del auto y sacó dos copas

- ¿Ves? Fue solo cuestión de POCO tiempo para volver a reunirnos – dijo Haruka mientras servía el vino

- ¡¿POCO?!... – contestó sorprendida – alucinas – musitó

Chocaron las copas levemente dio un probada y abrazó a su amor, le susurró algunas palabras en el oído

- Mañana señorita se pone al día y se dedica a sus estudios y yo me encargaré de buscar casa, no quiero que la vayan a despedir y entonces sí ¿qué hago con usted?-

- Mira quién lo dice a ver si se deja de burlas y muestra más acción-

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar. Ahí en el paraje solitario, a la luz de las estrellas el romance se apoderó del viento y los murmullos de amor fue lo único que se escucharon.

- ¿Le agradaría vivir en el Palacio de Buckingham?-

- Es algo chico ¿no?-

Haruka sonrió ante la respuesta

- Te amo-

- Ahora mi vida en Oxfordshire sí será interesante...con sus locuras...-

- Eso es culpa suya... Te extrañaba tanto – la abrazó de nuevo

- ¿Qué es lo que más le a gustado de Inglaterra?-

- Que estás a mi lado-

Michiru sonrió sus ojos reflejaban alegría y un inmenso amor, ahora iniciaba una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro lleno de gloria y amor les sonreía. Inglaterra se convertiría en su nuevo hogar...

- La próxima vez que decidas escribir a otro país hazme el favor de recordar LO LEJOS que está y lo complicado de las MUDANZAS-

- Ay pero sí pensé que sería DIVERTIDÍSIMO librarme de ti unos 800 o 1000 días-

Haruka frunció el ceño y Michiru rió

- Tontito... no quiero volver a alejarme de ti...-

El joven rubio miró al cielo

- Esta será una noche larga-

- Esta es nuestra noche amor.-

E L F I N A L


End file.
